The Bella Notte Adventure
The Bella Notte Adventure By Rockydog13 Note: Thanks to Tundrathesnowpup and Cakethewarriorcat for the inspiration and their characters. Summary: While playing tag, Lucky goes to far and runs to the train station, Ashes, Autumn, and Lani try to catch him but the four trip and wind up in a train car on a train that goes across the country. When the train stops, they see they are not in Adventure Bay anymore, but they are in a small New England town, they soon are saved by the Tramp and his family. He takes them in and once there they want to help. They soon see that Jim Dear is working later to make money for his son's education and first birthday. While Scamp and Lucky play, Autumn, Ashes, and Lani get a job at the hospital as Children's pups. While they do this, two questions are stuck in their minds. Will they be able to help Jim dear and his family and will they get back to their own family? Characters: Ashes Autumn Lucky Lani Skye Chase Cinders Flurry Spring Special Guests The Lady and the Tramp Gang Rose (Tundrathesnowpup's) OC from the Lady and the tramp wikia Flutter (Cakethewarriorcat's) OC from the Lady and the tramp wikia Story: It was a calm April day, the puppies were playing tag in the yard at their foster family's house and that is where our story begins. Ashes: I am going to get you guys! Autumn: Not today Ashes! Ashes: Tag! Your it Spring! Spring: OK. she started chasing and tagged flurry and then he tagged Ashes. Flurry: Tag you're it Ashes! Ashes OK! Hey Lucky wait! Lucky ran out of the yard. Lucky: You cannot catch me. Giggles. Flurry: We have to catch him before he gets hurt. Ashes: Yeah come on. The four chase the hyper husky puppy until they came to a intersection. Ashes: Autumn and I will go this way you guys go that way, if either of us find him, bark on these walkies. Hands them a walkie talkie. ''Let's go! Flurry: Yeah! ''The two groups split up and Ashes and Autumn caught up to him. Autumn: Lucky come back we aren't supposed to leave the yard! Ashes: Wait Lucky Oof! He crashed into Lani, ''Sorry Lani ''panting ''Autumn and I are trying to catch Lucky. Can you help us? Lani: Sure! Ashes: ''On the walkie ''Flurry we found Lucky he's heading for the train station. Lani, Autumn and I are after him. Flurry: OK meet you there. ''At the train station Ashes: There he is! Looks behind him Autumn look out for the ice cubes! It was too late She slipped on a ice cube and slid into the other three and soon all four pups flew into the train's boxcar. The door closed and soon after the train took off and they were off on a adventure. Not long after, Flurry and Spring arrived to the empty train station. Flurry: Where are they? They said they were here. Spring: Um bro, you better look at this. She shows him the footage. Flurry: Oh no! We better tell the adults! They tell the paw patrol and Cinders. Cinders: What?! Skye: What Happened?! Chase: We better find where that train went, they could be hurt or in trouble. The parents and the two pups looked but meanwhile the train arrived at the station in New Haven, Connecticut. The door opened and the light woke up Ashes. Ashes: G G Guys, I don't think we are in Adventure Bay anymore. Lani: What the? Autumn: Where are we? Lucky: Let's go! Ashes grabbed him by his collar Autumn You aren't leaving our sight! Lucky; Aww! He stuck his tongue out The four walked out of the boxcar and soon were on a street filled with people and shops. Ashes: It looks look like a nice little town. Lani: I feel like I saw this town before. Autumn: Strange I feel like I have as well, Ashes too. Ashes: Yeah I know this place but I cannot remember from where. Thunder rumbled, and it started to rain. Ashes; Come on we can take shelter there! They ran into a crate in a alley. The four were huddled together. Lucky: Whimpering ''I hate this I want to go home! Ashes: I know, me too. ''They were then tipped over by a doberman. Buster: Well lookie here, 4 little pups in my territory. Autumn: Back off! We have just calmed down and gotten dry! Buster: Ooh I am shaking. Growling ''Get out! ''The four took off and were cornered in a alley behind a trash can. However, three dogs appeared in front of them and drove off the doberman. Tramp: Hey kids, its ok come on out. Rose: That doberman won't mess with you again! Flutter: Its okay its safe! The four pups came out from behind the garbage can, they saw two Cocker spaniel pups and a adult mixed breed. Autumn: Wow! its the Tramp! Ashes: Wow! Lucky: Who? Ashes explained who Tramp was were and then he explained to Tramp how they got there. Ashes: I am Ashes, this is Autumn, that's Lucky and this is Lani. Motioning to each pup. Tramp: These are my daughters Rose and Flutter. Ashes: Thanks well we better find a new place to sleep.They were about to leave but were stopped. Flutter: No you shouldn't! Rose: Its to dangerous out here! There are dog-catchers, more mean dogs and other things to look out for. Tramp: Hmm why don't you come home with us? Lani: We couldn't. Your house has 4 humans, two cats, and 6 more dogs. Ashes: We don't want to be a burden. Flutter: We have a spare doghouse in the backyard, you can stay there! Rose: You can stay there while we find your family, where do you come from? Uptown, Downtown? Ashes: Adventure Bay California. Rose: Whoa! Where is that?! Autumn: It is a long way from here. Lucky: You would do this for us? Tramp: Sure, I cannot leave pups on the street. Come on. The 7 soon went to their house. It was a nice home and at the door three people were seen. Jim Dear: Tramp where have you been? Aunt Sarah: Probably out causing mischief. Elizabeth Darling: No look he found four pups. Running to them. ''They are a ways from home look. ''She picked up Lani and showed her tag. Aunt Sarah: California, how did they get here? Ashes: Woof Woof: Motioned what happened and moved and sounded like a train. Elizabeth Darling: I guess they fell in a train car and wound up here. Ashes nodded and then the four went to the doghouse. Jim Dear: Why are they going there? Aunt Sarah: They know their place. Smart pups. Elizabeth Darling: I have four bowls for them to eat out of and I will get a blanket, they might be cold. She went out with the blanket and saw Ashes standing watch outside while the other slept. She wrapped the four up and they fell asleep. The next morning, they were awoken by a warm nose, but it wasn't Tramp's. Ashes: Mmm huh? Lani: What, what is it? Autumn: Mom? Lucky: ZZZ He slept like a baby. Lady: Good morning how did you all sleep? Ashes: Fine thank you. Lady: Breakfast is ready in the kitchen if you are hungry. Ashes: You girls go ahead, I will keep a eye on Lucky. K? Autumn: Thanks Ashes. Lani: Thanks. Autumn nuzzled Ashes and went inside with Lani and Lady, a hour later, Lucky woke up. '' Lucky: ''Yawns ''Morning hey where are Lani and Autumn? Ashes: Inside having breakfast, come on. ''The two boys went in and soon met with Lady and five other puppies. Ashes: Hi my name is Ashes and this is Lucky what are your names? Annette: My name is Annette. Collette: I am Collette. Danielle: My name's Danielle. Angel: I'm Angel. Scamp: I'm Scamp. Hey what's with those tags, Autumn are you a police dog? Ashes explained how Lani, Autumn, Lucky and he were trainees in the paw patrol and the Disabled paw patrol. Danielle: Disabled? What who is disabled? Ashes: I am. He lifted his left ear and showed his hearing aid. ''I am deaf. Scamp: Wow, that is rough. ''They then heard a knock at the door. Jim Dear: Lady, Tramp you have visitors. A bloodhound and a Scottish terrier came in. Trusty: Oh Miss Laady! Mr. Traamp! Jacques: Good morning Lassie lovely day ohh who are they? Lady: These pups are from California. She explained everything. Trusty: Ohh yes, I caught the scent when I came into the house. Trusty I says Trusty there are new pups in the neighborhood. Jacques: Oh dear, pups whatever ye do, do not mention ole reliable. The pups nodded and saw Jim dear. Jim Dear: Well Darling, Aunt Sarah I am off to work, I will be working overtime again. Aunt Sarah: I would be happy to help pay for James Jr's college. Jim Dear: I know but I want to show him the value of a dollar and hard work. Elizabeth Darling: Ok dear. Ohh his birthday is next week. Jim Dear: I will think of a present. He left and Aunt Sarah and Elizabeth were in the sitting room while all the pups talked. Ashes: We should help him. Autumn: But how can we? Lani: look in the paper! They saw a add of the hospital needing special individuals to help the children feel better while they received treatment. Ashes: Hmm Autumn we could do that. Autumn: Yeah my foster dad is a therapy dog. Lani: I want to help! Lucky: I want to play with Scamp and the girls hehe. Ashes: Ok let's get to the hospital. The three told Lady the plan and Lucky would stay with the other pups in the house. They then went to the hospital and got the job. They began work the next morning at 9:00 sharp. '' ''The next morning as everyone walked out to do their things, the plan was in motion. Ashes: OK Lani Autumn and I should be back at 5:00. Lady, Lucky may be a bit mischievous I should warn you. Lady: No problem. Scamp Rose and Flutter are like that. I can handle him. Autumn: Hmm. Maybe he could put his digging to use. I heard Aunt Sarah say she needed to plant flowers. Scamp: Hmm yeah we could dig holes for them. Flutter: And maybe get muddy? Annette: That means a bath ooh yes I love a bath. Scamp: Winces No bath for me. Rose: Scamp, you may wind up in the basement this time the doghouse is taken. Lucky: Well let's get digging. The pups parted ways. Autumn, Ashes and Lani hopped on the trolley which took them to the hospital and Lucky and the others started digging. Lucky: Now remember, deep enough for the flowers but not too deep. They dug 3 inch deep holes big enough for the seedlings. In the process, they got the wet dirt and mud in their paws and fur. As soon as they finished she came out. Aunt Sarah: Well I need to plant the flowers and I still have do dig the holes. Ohh! You pups helped out for once. She looked at Lucky You also seem to want to help. I can now plant the flowers. No digging them ok? she gave them a serious look. Lucky nodded and the four went into the backyard to play. '' Lucky: Hey want to... Splat! ''He was splashed by mud. ''Hey wait for me. Rose: I love mud baths! Flutter: I love mud flinging! ''She flung some mud at Lucky. ''Got you! Lucky: I love mud diving! Scamp: Me too! I love getting dirty! Both: Mudball! ''The two dove into the mud and were soon four muddy puppies. '' Lady: Oh! You four are a mess. Rose: Sorry Mom. Lucky: We finished helping Aunt Sarah plant flowers and then got carried away. Hehe I love rolling in the mud! Lady: I will have a bath drawn right away. Scamp: ''Groans well let's get it over with. The four wandered into the kitchen and Elizabeth gave them a bath. She also made dinner but wondered where the other 3 were. At 5:15 the pups returned home. Lucky: They are back! He ran out to nuzzle Autumn. Autumn: Hi little bro. Ashes; Wow what a day. Who knew the children loved puppies. Lani: I know the cuddling and petting felt nice. They headed into the house and had dinner. '' Angel: So what did you do? Ashes: We basically made the children happy and more relaxed about being in the hospital. We laid down with them, let them pet us and read to us, just made them comfortable. Angel: Hmm. Sounds like a good job. Lani: We also learned that we will earn $50 for the week and a $10 bonus for every child that leaves the hospital happy and healthy. Lady: It sounds like you all are doing a good job. Tramp: yeah but how do you get there? Ashes: We took the trolley. Tramp: Good, because the way there runs by Buster's junkyard, I don't want you pups near there. ''He explained the trouble Buster could cause. '' Autumn: We understand. ''The four then curled up in the doghouse and soon went to sleep for the next day, work would continue. The next morning the three woke up early and went to the hospital when they arrived they got a welcome surprise and good news. Ashes: Hey guys, the one of the girls I was with yesterday went home happy and healthy! Autumn: Really that's great! I heard one of the boys I was with went home as well. I saw the outpatient list and he was cleared to go home! Lani: Well let's get to work, I want more of the kids to go home happy! Ashes: Well let's get to caring. hehe. The three walked into their first rooms and cuddled up with the kids. they did this for the rest of the day with the other kids and were soon on the way home. When they returned home, they cuddled up for a nap. As they slept Tramp came over to Lady. Tramp: Pidge, I know they are doing good, but if I know Buster, he is planning a way to hurt them. Lady: You are right, you better follow them and make sure they are ok. Tramp: I am especially worried for Ashes, being deaf, he won't hear him coming as quick. He said but Ashes understood. Ashes: T t tramp, you won't have to worry about me, even though I am deaf, my other senses are heightened I could sense him coming other ways. Lady: Oh we know, its just with Buster, he can find a way. Ashes: Hmm, I know would you and Elizabeth like to come with us, this way you can see what we do? Tramp: That might work. Lady: We can all go, make it a family trip. Ashes: OK but Jim dear must not know we are helping him it has to be a surprise. Tramp: You got it. Everyone went to sleep and soon all the pups were out for their walk and the three were in the hospital. That is when the plan went into action when Lucky pulled Elizabeth towards the hospital and she saw them. Elizabeth: Ohh this is where the pups were all day. Ashes came up and showed the plan. ''Ohh this will help Jim Dear and James Jr. I see you made $100 so far. ''Earlier, three more children were cleared to leave thanks to the calming nature of the pups. ''You have two more days to go I think you will help us out very much. ''Ashes nodded and showed the present they planned to get the baby. ''Oh he will love that! Well we better let you pups get back to work. ''The pups and Lucky soon went to the park and the day ended. However, Ashes had to walk home due to the trolley being full after Lani and Autumn got on. '' Ashes: OK if I walk through the entire park, I should avoid the junkyard. ''However he wasn't aware that the doberman was tailing him ever since he left the hospital. '' Buster: Hehe that house dog will be sorry he crossed my path. ''He walked up behind him but Ashes sensed him and ran for it. He made it all the way to the end of the park but the Doberman caught up. Ashes: Ahh! Buster! I was j j j just going home. Buster: Not today you're not! He struck him and was launched into the tree and then he grabbed him by the collar and tried to rip it off but Ashes managed to wiggle out of Buster's grasp with his collar still on. '' Ashes: I need help. ''He howled and then who but Tramp, Trusty, Rose, Flutter, and Scamp showed up with the dogcatcher. Buster was about to close in but he was scooped up. '' Buster: What the? ''He was loaded into the dogcatcher's wagon and was taken away then the attention was turned to Ashes. Rose: Hey Ashes you ok? Flutter: You look shaken up? Ashes: Uh-Huh. I am fine just a little banged up. He got up to walk but that is when Rose and Tramp saw it. Tramp: Gasp your leg! Ashes: Huh? Rose: Your leg, its cut and looks like it was bruised! C careful! Ashes saw it and then fell. Tramp: We need to get him home! He picked him up and placed him on Trusty's back. They all went back home. Ashes leg was wrapped up and after the dogcatcher explained everything he went out to the doghouse where the others were. Autumn: Oh Ashes are you ok?! Ashes: Nods ''I ran into Buster but he won't bother us again. He is in the pound. Lani: Well let's get to sleep. We have 2 more days to make the kids happy. ''The four fell asleep and the next day in the kitchen they got news. Ashes: OK well today is our last day as hospital pups, I learned they got real therapy dogs in from Boston so our services will no longer be needed. Autumn: Sighs well lets make the kids happy one last time! Lani: Yeah, I will miss it though. It was nice and awesome. They go to the hospital and make the children happy for one last time. their final pay was 150 dollars because 5 more children went home healthier. '' Autumn: Well we should go to the bank and put the money in! Lani: We should get the gift as well. Ashes: Hmm I know Autumn, you and I can go get the present for James Jr. Lani could you and Lady go to the bank and deposit the money? Lani/Autumn: OK! ''They do these things and the next day it was time for the party. '' Aunt Sarah: What a wonderful party. I cannot believe my little nephew is turning one. Elizabeth Darling: I know it seems like yesterday he was in his bassinet. Jim Dear: Yes darling. Oh what's this? ''He motions to a envelope next to a large box. Elizabeth Darling: Oh that is something the pups from California got him. She gives the box to James Jr and the envelope to Jim. Jim Dear: He opens it ''Gasp it its a statement for $100 in James Jr's name. How? Elizabeth: Ashes, Autumn and Lani worked at the hospital as children's pups. They worked making them feel better and they got the money for James Jr's education and for this. I think they noticed you tired and wanted to help. Aunt Sarah: Yes I think you are right. Lucky seemed like that too. He helped plant the flowers in the garden, and he also seemed to help in getting the paper and keeping James Jr company by playing with him. ''As soon as she finished talking James Jr opened the package. James Jr: Wow! Jim Dear: Wow a rocking horse and a plush puppy. They really want to make others happy. Elizabeth Darling: Hmm I wonder where they are? At that moment there was a knock at the door. As they opened the door they saw a husky puppy and samoyed puppy, a cockapoo and German Shepard, and a dalmatian. '' Jim Dear: May I help you? Elizabeth Darling: Oh! I think these are their parents and siblings am I right? ''They all nodded and soon were welcomed in and were talking to Lady and Tramp. '' Chase: Thanks for caring for our children. Lady: Not at all. In fact, they were a big help. ''Tramp explained how they helped the town and the family. '' Cinders: That's out pups! Skye: Yes. That is our children for you. Hey where are they? Tramp: Hmm I think they are in the backyard. ''And sure enough as they went out to the backyard the four pups were playing were playing with the other 7 pups as well as Jacques and Trusty. Ashes: Mom! Lani: Dad! Lucky: You found us! The four went to their parents and siblings and it was happy reunion. Skye: We are so proud of you pups. You did a good thing. Autumn: We were just glad to make James Jr. and his family happy. Ashes: Yeah and all the children happy as well too. Flutter: Yeah hehe hey want to explore town with us before you go? Rose: Yeah We have a lot of fun places to show you. she whispers to Lucky ''And a lot of muddy places. Lucky: Oh boy let's go! Ashes: Sure! Chase: Yeah, I wanted to see the town. Skye: Hmm we have time until the train comes. Let's do it! Autumn: Bro, you are not running off again! ''Chase picks him up. ''You running off is how we got in this mess. ''The pups said goodbye but first Jim Dear took a big picture of his family as well as the pups and their families. After which Rose and Flutter took them into town and showed them all the wonderful things of their little town. They went to the park, down main street and stopped by Tony's Restaurant for lunch. Chase and Ashes nosed meatballs to Skye, Cinders, and Autumn. Cinders: My sweet little boy. Skye: Giggles thanks Chase!. The two gentle pups were kissed and Ashes was kissed twice by Autumn and his Mother. Rose: Guys we need to finish eating the train leaves in 20 minutes! Flutter: Yeah! The rest of your family must be waiting for you! Skye: Let's go! They ran to the station after eating and hopped onto a passenger car. As the train left they had a farewell like no other. Lady, Tramp and the entire family were at the station and Jim Dear gave the pups and their parents a special gift. A copy of the picture he took in a special frame. They were also told they were welcome back any time. As the train left they all said their goodbyes and soon they were back in Adventure Bay. They were happy to be home as Autumn put the picture on the mantle and they would never forget the adventure they had or the new friends they made in New Haven for the rest of their lives. The End. Category:Crossovers Category:Story